herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Terenzi
Paul Terenzi is one of the two tritagonists of the 1988 film, Killer Klowns From Outer Space, the other being Rich Terenzi. He and his brother Rich were always fighting with each other blaming each other for the damage that their Ice Cream Van which they rented has gotten because of their clumsiness. At the beginning of the movie Rich and Paul were trying to use the ice cream van to attract ladies, who rejected them. Later on, Rich and Paul crashed their van into a wall and Mike Tobacco joined them. The Terenzis didn't believe Mike until they saw the Parade Klowns killing and storing people into cotton candy cocoons just like Mike said. Mike had also seen Slim kidnap Debbie Stone inside a yellow red-polka dotted balloon who was screaming to Mike for help. Officer Dave Hanson accidentally crashed into the Terenzis' ice cream van as they were chasing the Klown Kar to an amusement park, which was the location for The Big Top, the Killer Klowns' UFO headquarters where Hanson, Mike and the Terenzi Brothers saw the skeleton of a policeman killed by the Klowns. The Terenzi Brothers entered the Big Top and fell into a ball pool, finding two Female Killer Klowns, and Rich asked, "Are you Debbie's roommates?". They showed up again crashing their ice cream van into where the Klowns were trying to capture Mike, Debbie and Hansen. It was visible although not verbally explained that the Terenzi Brothers were kissed all over their faces with huge lipmarks and their clothes were entirely shredded, proving that the Female Killer Klowns were raping them. Rich used the megaphone system on the ice cream van to tell the Klowns to let his friends go with the Klowns thinking that the plastic replica of a clown on top of the ice cream van called Jojo (which Paul calls "The Great and Powerful Jojo") was the one that was talking. The ice cream van's tires however seemed to have gone flat just before Klownzilla arrived and all the other Klowns left to make a path for their leader. The Terenzi Brothers refused to leave the truck because it's rented even when Klownzilla was coming. Klownzilla didn't mistake Jojo for a real clown, as he smashed it with his hands, banged his fists onto the ice cream van which shook Rich and Paul inside the van, before Klownzilla threw it away at a short distance making the van turn upside down then exploding and causing a fire. It was presumed that the Terenzi Brothers were dead until it was proven that Officer Hansen, Rich and Paul were all hiding inside the Klown Kar which fell off the Big Top when it exploded right after Klownzilla's nose popped and he exploded. Mike claimed that he saw them get blown up in the ice cream truck, which Paul corrected by saying that they were in the freezer with the ice cream (explaining why they're all covered in ice cream). Rich then asks if anyone wants a dipsicle, but then Paul blames him for the damage over the truck, which they can't afford, blaming each other over that they wanted to get girls by selling ice cream and instead of coming out of the sticky ice-cream covered Klown Kar went inside again to fight with each other. It's possible that the Ice Cream Truck company sued them over the truck or the Terenzi Brothers were forced to work to redeem their debt. Gallery Rich and Paul Terenzi.png Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief